


"Imagine your five year old asking Castiel for his trench coat because she wants to see how she looks in "daddy’s coat" Inspired fic 1

by LeahMarie



Series: Inspired [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Reader Insert, Supernatural imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahMarie/pseuds/LeahMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your five year old asking Castiel for his trench coat because she wants to see how she looks in "daddy’s coat"</p><p>Inpirsed fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Imagine your five year old asking Castiel for his trench coat because she wants to see how she looks in "daddy’s coat" Inspired fic 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://teamfreewillimagines.tumblr.com/
> 
> Is where the imagine came from.

"Imagine your five year old asking Castiel for his trench coat because she wants to see how she looks in "daddy’s coat"

[x](http://teamfreewillimagines.tumblr.com/post/95675650393/x-castiel-well-i-suppose-itll-be-a-little)

    You were in the middle of a conversation with Cas, Dean and Sam in Bobbys living room about their latest case, when your five year old daughter, Mary came running in, little feet pitter-pattering on the floor. You had her with your, now, ex-boyfriend, but decided against giving her up for adoption even though your lifestyle put her in danger.

"Mommy, can I-  _oooooohh!_ " she spotted Castiel and walked over to him, and stared up. He’d been around but not enough for her to have seen him before.

"Well, hello little human." Cas said looking down at her, smiling.

It never occured to you before, but the two looked more alike than her and yourself. They both hair unruly dark brown hair, and blue eyes. What she said next drew your attention out of what you were thinking about.

"Can I try on your coat thingy?" she said hopfully, while tugging on the sleeve.

Cas looked at you for a moment, and then slid the trench coat off, “Castiel: _Well, I suppose. It’ll be a little big on you but you’ll look adorable nonetheless._ " he said and she turned around and let him put it on her arms.  The coat swallowed her tiny body, but she didn’t seem to care. 

She giggled and looked up at you, “Look, mommy, I look like Daddy!” you eyes widened and your heart dropped at her words. Did she really think Cas was her dad? You looked at Cas, and turned to look at Dean and Sam but they were gone. Looking back at Mary, you and Castiel both knew you had to explain this. You guided her over to the couch and knelt  in front of her, Cas following and doing the same.

"Look sweety" you started, holding her hand as you continued, "Cas, here, isn’t your Daddy. Okay?". She seemed more confused than sad. "What?" she said, voice smaller than usual.

"Your dad isn’t around anymore, he’s somewhere else. Castiel is just a friend of mine." She looked between the two of you then got up beside Cas. She stared for a moment then raised her hand to lay it in his hair.

"But, our hair is the same…" then she let her hand slip down to one of his eyes, and he closed it as her hand rested on top. Then she raised her other hand and brought it to her eyes. "… and our eyes are the same."

By now you could tell she was about to cry, by the way her voice rattled when she spoke. Cas must’ve noticed too because he took her little hand in his. “I may not be your father. But I will always be around.” Mary’s lip trembled and then she left the tears start flowing and she wailed as loud as she could,

“ _But I wanted you to be my daddy!!!”_  she cried and wrapped her arms around Cas. Both you and him tried to sooth her, but it was obvious that nothing was working. Finally she ended up in Cas’ lap, wrapped in his coat that she was still wearing and he placed two fingers on her forehead, making her fall asleep.

"She’s going to start crying again when she wakes up, you know." You whispered. Cas was staring down at her lovingly, and you could already tell what he was thinking.

"No! No way! We can’t Cas!" you said as loud as you could still whispering.

"It would only be until she was old enough to understand."

"How old is that?!?  _'Her'es your birthday cake, oh by the way, you're old enough to know now that the guy you think is your dad actually isn't._ ’, we can’t do that.” Cas sighed and looked back down at her.

They  _did_  look alike. And explained that he isn’t actually her father a few years down the road, probably wouldn’t be as difficult as explaining that angels and demons and monsters exists.

You rubbed your hand over your face and sighed long and dramatically, “Fine!” you said, “If she doesnt have a real father her, she at least should have a father-figure, I guess.” You were still trying to convince yourself, but it did seem like the best thing to do.

The three of you sat there for a while, while she continued to sleep in Cas’ arms. When she finally started to wake up you and him were ready. “Hey, Mary.” you said as she rubbed her eyes and looked around. Then her eyes caught Castiel. Tears sprung to her eyes and she was about to start crying again, but she clutched his dress shirt in her small fist and tried to confirm if what happened before was true or not, “Daddy?” she asked. And Cas smiled down at her. 

"Yeah, my little angel, Daddy." he said, and pulled her up to hug her, and she hugged back, this time tears of happiness running down her face.


End file.
